He Already Knew
by MewIchigoZoey
Summary: To protect her secret about being a Mew Mew, Zoey has decided to break up with Mark.  But when she goes to tell him, something happens to change her mind. What, you ask? Read and find out! ZoeyxMark. 1st chap has the dub names, 2nd chap has Japanese names
1. English Dub Version

Hello! Here is another TMM story I've writetn, and yes it has englsh dub names in it like my last one.

The truth be told, this has been written and typed up for quite awhile, I've just been hesitant to post it because I saw how many people hate IchigoxMasaya. But I finally got tired of there not being many I/M fics, so I'm putting this up. Anyways, this is another version of how Zoey finds out Mark knows she's a Mew Mew...

----------

It was pouring rain. Just like the sky, her normally warm, friendly brown eyes were clouded, as hot tears trickled down her cheeks. Was she really crying? Her rose red-pink hair was wet, and terribly messy as she stood in the rain, facing him.

"Mark, I...We need to...to talk." Zoey stopped and lowered her gaze to the ground, sobbing softly under her breath, causing her shoulders to shake. How could she do this to him?

He was such a wonderful guy, and he always made her so happy whenever she was around him. Mark's face showed signs of worry as he watched her, but he never stopped smiling, hoping this would help. Zoey bit her lip and tried again.

"Mark.. I don't know how to say this...You're so good to me...but I never have time for you." The girl inhaled a shaky breath as she paused momentarily, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand and sniffling a little. "So, I think we need to...um..."

Unable to bring herself to say it, Zoey broke down sobbing uncontrollably, and she turned her back to Mark, not wanting to be seen crying anymore. "I think..." she choked through sobs, taking a step further away from him with every shaky breath.

Zoey sighed in between her sobs and stopped moving completely._ 'It's no good...' _she thought, her heart breaking in two,_ 'I can't make myself say it...because I love him too much...what am I going to do?'_

Run. It was the only thing she could think to do right now. There was no way she could face him now; not when she was crying so hard. He'd surely know something was wrong. She prepared herself to bolt.

As if sensing her intentions, Mark suddenly stepped up behind her, and grabbed her wrist, gently turning her to face him. "Zoey. Please tell me what's wrong so I can help. I hate it when you're not smiling."

Hearing this just made Zoey's heart tear even more in two, and she sobbed louder. How badly she wished she could run away, but he wasn't letting go of her hand.

Mark didn't dare let go of Zoey's wrist, knowing darn well what would happen. She was a runner, and would most likely try to escape. He couldn't let that happen. He gave her hand a little squeeze, sending shivers up and down the girl's back. "Zoey. Please talk to me."

Zoey hung her head sadly. "Mark...I...I can't be with you anymore...I'm sorry; I just can't!"

Zoey yanked her wrist free of his grip and turned and ran, blinded by the rain and her tears. She didn't stop until finally exhaustion forced her to rest. What she didn't know was that she'd run an entire circle around the park and was now back where she'd started.

The reddish pinkish haired girl slid onto a bench and closed her eyes, sighing softly, before bursting into more tears. She was so numb from the chilling rain, and the cold in her heart, Zoey almost didn't even feel the rain that continued to pelt her mercilessly. She gasped as suddenly a familiar jacket was thrown over her, shielding her from the rain.

"You should get out of this rain. You'll catch a cold."

Zoey looked up in surprise -right into the eyes of Mark. "Mark! I-I..."

His face was serious and firm, but caring still as he sat beside her on the bench. "Why did you run away, Zoey?" he asked softly, taking her hand in his once again.

Zoey's eyes grew wider as she felt her heartbeat speed up, and she quickly threw Mark's jacket over her head, covering her cat ears which had just popped out.

Mark looked at the girl in concern. "Zoey...are you ok?" he asked as she fidgeted around on the bench.

Zoey quickly jerked back to attention and nodded nervously. "Sure, yeah! I'm fine!" she said through gritted teeth.

She checked to see if her tail had popped out as well, and sure enough, there it was. "No...not now...!" she muttered under her breath, reaching back and holding onto her cat tail.

"Zoey? What's wrong? Talk to me." Mark said yet again, continuing to look worried.

"I'm sorry...I think we need to...to break up!" Before Mark could say anything, Zoey had scrambled to her feet and had taken off running at full speed.

Mark chased after her, a hurt look on his face as he called out to the girl. "Zoey, why? I don't understand...have I done something that upset you?" he called loudly as he continued to pursue the girl. "Zoey!!"

Zoey, still blinded by her tears, was having trouble seeing what was in front of her, so it was no surprise when her foot slipped in a puddle, and she fell.

Mark saw this, and hurried over to her and offered her his hand. "Are you ok? Zoey?"

The cat-girl rejected his outstretched hand as she slowly and painfully got back to her feet. She was relieved to find that her ears and tail had gone away. At least she hadn't blown her cover.

"...I'm fine." she said quietly, sobbing softly.

Why did things have to be this way? If only Mark hadn't come so close to finding out her secret...no. If only she didn't have to be a Mew Mew! Then this wouldn't be happening!

Zoey brushed herself off and started to leave, but Mark wasn't about to let her, as he grabbed her shoulder and turned her back around so she faced him again.

"Zoey...why are you running away from me?" he demanded, looking at her tear streaked face.

The reddish pinkish haired girl lowered her head so he couldn't see her face. "Mark...I'm sorry." she said in a voice that almost sounded too low to be hers. "I think we should stop seeing each other."

Mark looked stunned by this. "But- Zoey-"

He was cut off by a sad shake of the 16 year old's head. "I just don't have time anymore...my life is not my own anymore, and I barely feel like I can keep going on, but I must...for the good of..."

Catching herself, Zoey bit her tongue. She looked up at Mark with a sad little smile on her face. "Mark, you're such a good guy. You deserve somebody who'll be at your side whenever you want. Someone who'll make you smile no matter what, and will stay true to you. I'm sorry...I don't know why I ever thought I could be that person..."

Giving a loud sob, Zoey turned away and began to leave, only to be stopped yet again, by Mark's hand on her shoulder. "Zoey! You do make me smile no matter what...you're the only one who makes me happy now. And I don't require you to always be at my side. I know you have other things going on...and I completely understand what you're going through. It's ok, Zoe. I understand how hard things are for you."

Zoey looked back at him, and bit her lip as more tears threatened to fall. It was only like him to try to understand...but he couldn't. He could never understand what she was going through. Never.

"No...you don't." Zoey said sadly, shaking her head. "Things used to be so easy...but now it's all gotten so complicated."

To her surprise, Mark stepped forward and pulled her into his arms in a warm embrace. Even though she was standing out in the pouring cold rain, Zoey had never felt so warm and safe. Her heartbeat sped up...and sped up some more as she wrapped her arms around Mark's middle, hugging him back.

"Mark...I'm sorry. I really do care for you, but...I can't do this. I'm too stressed out right now." she buried her face into his already soaked shirt, crying hard. She was so upset she failed to notice that her cat ears and tail had popped out again.

That is...not until Mark reached up and tugged gently at one of her ears. "Are these cat ears? They're pretty cute."

Realizing her secret was out, Zoey pulled away from Mark and scrambled back -tripping and falling backwards again. _'The worst possible thing that could happen has happened!' _she thought fearfully. _'He's seen my cat ears...now he'll know for sure that I'm a Mew Mew...why does this have to happen to me?!'_

Breaking free of her thoughts, Zoey looked up to see Mark looking down at her with a thoughtful expression. "Mark! Umm..I...this isn't what it looks like! I...err..." The Mew Mew girl sighed and hung her head in defeat.

She expected him to turn on his heel and flee at the sight, but surprisingly, he didn't leave. He stepped forward and took one of her hands in his, helping her back to her feet. Zoey did the best she could to hide her tail with her other hand, hoping maybe he'd think he was just seeing things. He must think she was a freak now, but...his expression hadn't changed.

"Mark..why aren't you pointing and staring?" Zoey demanded. "That's it...you know my secret...my reason for breaking up with you." She said finally, trying to pull her hand free so she could run away.

Mark did not release her hand this time. In fact, he forced her to give him her other hand, releasing her tail and bringing it out from hiding. "Zoey..." he began, staring deeply into her soft brown eyes. "I'm going to tell you something, and I want you to promise that when I let go, you won't run away." he said. "Promise?"

Zoey couldn't stop a smile from forming on her face as she pinky swore to him. "Ok...Promise."

"Come over here." Mark said, leading her back to the bench where his jacket lay, abandoned.

Zoey obediently followed, but she was still being cautious. What would he have to say about her ears and tail? Wait, he had only seen her ears, right? Pulling one hand free, Zoey held onto her cat tail, trying to hide it as she and Mark had a seat on the bench.

Mark noticed and laughed slightly. "Zoey, don't bother hiding it. I already knew." he said.

Zoey looked up in bewilderment. "You did?!" she screeched. "How??"

Mark just smiled at her. "Awhile back I noticed that you were Mew Ichigo, because everytime I was with you, you'd disappear, and then Mew Ichigo would arrive. Whenever she disappeared, you re-appeared. That, and the cafe you work at, Cafe Mew Mew, the title's a little bit obvious, at least to me. I'm sure those other girls you work with are the other four Mew Mews, right?" Mark asked.

Zoey's eyes had grown bigger with every word, and now that he mentioned the other Mews, she went into a panic and considered fleeing.

Mark grabbed her hand as she stood up and pulled her back down beside him. "Ah ah ah, you promised, remember?"

Zoey hung her head and sighed.

"Zoey, you can trust me. I won't tell your secret."

"Ok...you're right. We are the Mew Mews. But.." she paused and threw him a look of dismay. "How can you be so accepting, Mark? I mean, look at me, I have cat ears and a tail! They come out when I get excited!" Jumping up, Zoey proceeded to turn herself around and show him her ears and tail. "Don't you think that's kind of...gee, I don't know...weird?!"

Mark laughed and pulled her back down onto the bench, only this time she was sitting right next to him; no space between the two. "Hey, I don't think it's weird. It's different, but unique. They're a part of who you are, Zoey, and I love everything about you. Even the ears and tail. Besides, they look cute on you." he said, putting his arm around her and letting her head rest on his shoulder.

Zoey jerked upright. "But Mark...you don't understand...I'm a cat!" she cried, tears still pouring down her face.

Mark smiled at her. "Maybe so, but you're my kitty cat...why do you think I gave you that bell you're wearing? I've been aware that you're Mew Ichigo longer than you know. I just never mentioned it, because I didn't want it to interfere with our relationship. But now...I have to...because if you're breaking up with me just to hide a secret I already know...well that's not a good reason."

Zoey stopped crying and looked at him, a small glimmer of hope in her eyes. "You mean...you really do accept me? And..." The girl paused, appearing to be working up to saying the next part, "You'll still let me be with you...? You still want me...even with my cat ears and tail?"

Mark leaned into her, letting Zoey's head rest on him once again. "Of course I want you, Zoe. You're a wonderful girl. You actually listen to me, and you care about the environment. I love you, Zoey."

Zoey hesitated, seeing Mark leaning in. _'This is it! He's really gonna kiss me this time!'_ she thought and prepared herself, closing her eyes.

To her surprise, he really did kiss her...but when she opened her eyes, he seemed much...taller. "Nyaaa? Mark, how'd you get so tall?" she asked, eyes full of wonder.

Mark just stared at her in surprise for a moment, before laughing softly. "I guess you turn into a full cat when you get kissed, Zoey? Did you know this? I'm hoping this is your first time becoming a cat..." he trailed off, winking at her.

Zoey just stared, blushing at his words. He'd wanted her first kiss. Maybe he hadn't gotten her first kiss, but this WAS the first time she'd become a cat...wait. She was a cat?!

Zoey jumped down from the bench and looked in a puddle at herself. Yep, a black cat with bright pink eyes, a red bow and bell stared back at her. "I've become a cat! Nyaaaaaa!" Zoey screamed, "How did this happen, nyaaaa?!"

She jumped as Mark bent down and scooped her into his arms. "Don't worry, we'll take you to that cafe you work at. I'm sure they'll know what to do." he said comfortingly, leaving the park with her in his arms.

The same warmth from earlier came over Zoey as Mark gently caressed her cat body and smoothed her fur down.

_'He's so sweet...and he loves me, even after finding out my secret! I must be the luckiest girl in the world!'_

The cat smiled up at Mark. "I love you." she said, even though she knew he couldn't understand her. To her surprise, he looked down at her and smiled, apparently having understood what she was trying to say, because he hugged her warmer than before.

Zoey sighed contentedly, happy and warm. _'I know Elliot and Wesley will know what to do,' _she thought, _'But for right now, I'm just going to enjoy my time with Mark, being in his arms...because this is where I belong.'_

-----

Thanks for reading, ttyl nya!

Please review!


	2. Japanese names Version

I know a lot of people hate the English dub, so just for those of you who prefer the original version, I re-wrote the story to use the Japanese names instead. That way everyone can be happy! Yeah!

---

It was pouring rain. Just like the sky, her normally warm, friendly brown eyes were clouded, as hot tears trickled down her cheeks. Was she really crying? Her rose red-pink hair was wet, and terribly messy as she stood in the rain, facing him.

"Aoyama-kun, I...We need to...to talk." Ichigo stopped and lowered her gaze to the ground, sobbing softly under her breath, causing her shoulders to shake. How could she do this to him?

He was such a wonderful guy, and he always made her so happy whenever she was around him. Aoyama's face showed signs of worry as he watched her, but he never stopped smiling, hoping this would help. Ichigo bit her lip and tried again.

"Aoyama-kun.. I don't know how to say this...You're so good to me...but I never have time for you." The girl inhaled a shaky breath as she paused momentarily, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand and sniffling a little. "So, I think we need to...um..."

Unable to bring herself to say it, Ichigo broke down sobbing uncontrollably, and she turned her back to Aoyama, not wanting to be seen crying anymore. "I think..." she choked through sobs, taking a step further away from him with every shaky breath.

Ichigo sighed in between her sobs and stopped moving completely. _'It's no good...' _she thought, her heart breaking in two, _'I can't make myself say it...because I love him too much...what am I going to do?'_

Run. It was the only thing she could think to do right now. There was no way she could face him now; not when she was crying so hard. He'd surely know something was wrong. She prepared herself to bolt.

As if sensing her intentions, Aoyama suddenly stepped up behind her, and grabbed her wrist, gently turning her to face him. "Ichigo. Please tell me what's wrong so I can help. I hate it when you're not smiling."

Hearing this just made Ichigo's heart tear even more in two, and she sobbed louder. How badly she wished she could run away, but he wasn't letting go of her hand.

Aoyama didn't dare let go of Ichigo's wrist, knowing darn well what would happen. She was a runner, and would most likely try to escape. He couldn't let that happen. He gave her hand a little squeeze, sending shivers up and down the girl's back. "Ichigo. Please talk to me."

Ichigo hung her head sadly. "Aoyama-kun...I...I can't be with you anymore...I'm sorry; I just can't!"

Ichigo yanked her wrist free of his grip and turned and ran, blinded by the rain and her tears. She didn't stop until finally exhaustion forced her to rest. What she didn't know was that she'd run an entire circle around the park and was now back where she'd started.

The reddish pinkish haired girl slid onto a bench and closed her eyes, sighing softly, before bursting into more tears. She was so numb from the chilling rain, and the cold in her heart, Ichigo almost didn't even feel the rain that continued to pelt her mercilessly. She gasped as suddenly a familiar jacket was thrown over her, shielding her from the rain.

"You should get out of this rain. You'll catch a cold."

Ichigo looked up in surprise -right into the eyes of Aoyama Masaya. "Aoyama-kun! I-I..."

His face was serious and firm, but caring still as he sat beside her on the bench. "Why did you run away, Ichigo?" he asked softly, taking her hand in his once again.

Ichigo's eyes grew wider as she felt her heartbeat speed up, and she quickly threw Aoyama's jacket over her head, covering her cat ears which had just popped out.

Aoyama looked at the girl in concern. "Ichigo...are you ok?" he asked as she fidgeted around on the bench.

Ichigo quickly jerked back to attention and nodded nervously. "Sure, yeah! I'm fine!" she said through gritted teeth.

She checked to see if her tail had popped out as well, and sure enough, there it was. "No...not now...!" she muttered under her breath, reaching back and holding onto her cat tail.

"Ichigo? What's wrong? Talk to me." Aoyama said yet again, continuing to look worried.

"I'm sorry...I think we need to...to break up!" Before Aoyama could say anything, Ichigo had scrambled to her feet and had taken off running at full speed.

Aoyama chased after her, a hurt look on his face as he called out to the girl. "Ichigo, why? I don't understand...have I done something that upset you?" he called loudly as he continued to pursue the girl. "Ichigo!!"

Ichigo, still blinded by her tears, was having trouble seeing what was in front of her, so it was no surprise when her foot slipped in a puddle, and she fell.

Aoyama saw this, and hurried over to her and offered her his hand. "Are you ok? Ichigo?"

The cat-girl rejected his outstretched hand as she slowly and painfully got back to her feet. She was relieved to find that her ears and tail had gone away. At least she hadn't blown her cover.

"...I'm fine." she said quietly, sobbing softly.

Why did things have to be this way? If only Aoyama hadn't come so close to finding out her secret...no. If only she didn't have to be a Mew Mew! Then this wouldn't be happening!

Ichigo brushed herself off and started to leave, but Aoyama wasn't about to let her, as he grabbed her shoulder and turned her back around so she faced him again.

"Ichigo...why are you running away from me?" he demanded, looking at her tear streaked face.

The reddish pinkish haired girl lowered her head so he couldn't see her face. "Aoyama-kun...I'm sorry." she said in a voice that almost sounded too low to be hers. "I think we should stop seeing each other."

Aoyama looked stunned by this. "But- Ichigo-"

He was cut off by a sad shake of the 16 year old's head. "I just don't have time anymore...my life is not my own anymore, and I barely feel like I can keep going on, but I must...for the good of..."

Catching herself, Ichigo bit her tongue. She looked up at Aoyama with a sad little smile on her face. "Aoyama, you're such a good guy. You deserve somebody who'll be at your side whenever you want. Someone who'll make you smile no matter what, and will stay true to you. I'm sorry...I don't know why I ever thought I could be that person..."

Giving a loud sob, Ichigo turned away and began to leave, only to be stopped yet again, by Aoyama's hand on her shoulder. "Ichigo! You do make me smile no matter what...you're the only one who makes me happy now. And I don't require you to always be at my side. I know you have other things going on...and I completely understand what you're going through. It's ok, Ichigo. I understand how hard things are for you."

Ichigo looked back at him, and bit her lip as more tears threatened to fall. It was only like him to try to understand...but he couldn't. He could never understand what she was going through. Never.

"No...you don't." Ichigo said sadly, shaking her head. "Things used to be so easy...but now it's all gotten so complicated."

To her surprise, Aoyama stepped forward and pulled her into his arms in a warm embrace. Even though she was standing out in the pouring cold rain, Ichigo had never felt so warm and safe. Her heartbeat sped up...and sped up some more as she wrapped her arms around Aoyama's middle, hugging him back.

"Aoyama-kun...I'm sorry. I really do care for you, but...I can't do this. I'm too stressed out right now." she buried her face into his already soaked shirt, crying hard. She was so upset she failed to notice that her cat ears and tail had popped out again.

That is...not until Aoyama reached up and tugged gently at one of her ears. "Are these cat ears? They're pretty cute."

Realizing her secret was out, Ichigo pulled away from Aoyama and scrambled back -tripping and falling backwards again. _'The worst possible thing that could happen has happened!' _she thought fearfully. _'He's seen my cat ears...now he'll know for sure that I'm a Mew Mew...why does this have to happen to me?!'_

Breaking free of her thoughts, Ichigo looked up to see Aoyama looking down at her with a thoughtful expression. "Aoyama-kun! Umm..I...this isn't what it looks like! I...err..." The Mew Mew girl sighed and hung her head in defeat.

She expected him to turn on his heel and flee at the sight, but surprisingly, he didn't leave. He stepped forward and took one of her hands in his, helping her back to her feet. Ichigo did the best she could to hide her tail with her other hand, hoping maybe he'd think he was just seeing things. He must think she was a freak now, but...his expression hadn't changed.

"Aoyama-kun..why aren't you pointing and staring?" Ichigo demanded. "That's it...you know my secret...my reason for breaking up with you." She said finally, trying to pull her hand free so she could run away.

Aoyama did not release her hand this time. In fact, he forced her to give him her other hand, releasing her tail and bringing it out from hiding. "Ichigo..." he began, staring deeply into her soft brown eyes. "I'm going to tell you something, and I want you to promise that when I let go, you won't run away." he said. "Promise?"

Ichigo couldn't stop a smile from forming on her face as she pinky swore to him. "Ok...Promise."

"Come over here." Aoyama said, leading her back to the bench where his jacket lay, abandoned.

Ichigo obediently followed, but she was still being cautious. What would he have to say about her ears and tail? Wait, he had only seen her ears, right? Pulling one hand free, Ichigo held onto her cat tail, trying to hide it as she and Aoyama had a seat on the bench.

Aoyama noticed and laughed slightly. "Ichigo, don't bother hiding it. I already knew." he said.

Ichigo looked up in bewilderment. "You did?!" she screeched. "How??"

Aoyama just smiled at her. "Awhile back I noticed that you were Mew Ichigo, because everytime I was with you, you'd disappear, and then Mew Ichigo would arrive. Whenever she disappeared, you re-appeared. That, and the cafe you work at, Cafe Mew Mew, the title's a little bit obvious, at least to me. I'm sure those other girls you work with are the other four Mew Mews, right?" Aoyama asked.

Ichigo's eyes had grown bigger with every word, and now that he mentioned the other Mews, she went into a panic and considered fleeing.

Aoyama grabbed her hand as she stood up and pulled her back down beside him. "Ah ah ah, you promised, remember?"

Ichigo hung her head and sighed.

"Ichigo, you can trust me. I won't tell your secret."

"Ok...you're right. We are the Mew Mews. But.." she paused and threw him a look of dismay. "How can you be so accepting, Aoyama-kun? I mean, look at me, I have cat ears and a tail! They come out when I get excited!" Jumping up, Ichigo proceeded to turn herself around and show him her ears and tail. "Don't you think that's kind of...gee, I don't know...weird?!"

Aoyama laughed and pulled her back down onto the bench, only this time she was sitting right next to him; no space between the two. "Hey, I don't think it's weird. It's different, but unique. They're a part of who you are, Ichigo, and I love everything about you. Even the ears and tail. Besides, they look cute on you." he said, putting his arm around her and letting her head rest on his shoulder.

Ichigo jerked upright. "But Aoyama-kun...you don't understand...I'm a cat!" she cried, tears still pouring down her face.

Aoyama smiled at her. "Maybe so, but you're my kitty cat...why do you think I gave you that bell you're wearing? I've been aware that you're Mew Ichigo longer than you know. I just never mentioned it, because I didn't want it to interfere with our relationship. But now...I have to...because if you're breaking up with me just to hide a secret I already know...well that's not a good reason."

Ichigo stopped crying and looked at him, a small glimmer of hope in her eyes. "You mean...you really do accept me? And..." The girl paused, appearing to be working up to saying the next part, "You'll still let me be with you...? You still want me...even with my cat ears and tail?"

Aoyama leaned into her, letting Ichigo's head rest on him once again. "Of course I want you, Ichigo. You're a wonderful girl. You actually listen to me, and you care about the environment. I love you, Ichigo."

Ichigo hesitated, seeing Aoyama leaning in. 'This is it! He's really gonna kiss me this time!' she thought and prepared herself, closing her eyes.

To her surprise, he really did kiss her...but when she opened her eyes, he seemed much...taller. "Nyaaa? Aoyama-kun, how'd you get so tall?" she asked, eyes full of wonder.

Aoyama just stared at her in surprise for a moment, before laughing softly. "I guess you turn into a full cat when you get kissed, Ichigo? Did you know this? I'm hoping this is your first time becoming a cat..." he trailed off, winking at her.

Ichigo just stared, blushing at his words. He'd wanted her first kiss. Maybe he hadn't gotten her first kiss, but this WAS the first time she'd become a cat...wait. She was a cat?!

Ichigo jumped down from the bench and looked in a puddle at herself. Yep, a black cat with bright pink eyes, a red bow and bell stared back at her. "I've become a cat! Nyaaaaaa!" Ichigo screamed, "How did this happen, nyaaaa?!"

She jumped as Aoyama bent down and scooped her into his arms. "Don't worry, we'll take you to that cafe you work at. I'm sure they'll know what to do." he said comfortingly, leaving the park with her in his arms.

The same warmth from earlier came over Ichigo as Aoyama gently caressed her cat body and smoothed her fur down.

_'He's so sweet...and he loves me, even after finding out my secret! I must be the luckiest girl in the world!'_

The cat smiled up at Aoyama. "I love you." she said, even though she knew he couldn't understand her. To her surprise, he looked down at her and smiled, apparently having understood what she was trying to say, because he hugged her warmer than before.

Ichigo sighed contentedly, happy and warm. _'I know Shirogane-san and Akasaka will know what to do,' _she thought, _'But for right now, I'm just going to enjoy my time with Aoyama-kun, being in his arms...because this is where I belong.'_

-----

Thanks for reading, ttyl nya!

Please review!


End file.
